


Reach for the goal

by AkashiKei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashiKei/pseuds/AkashiKei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing a fandom having the reader involved. Please bear with me. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reach for the goal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fandom having the reader involved. Please bear with me. :)

Chapter 1  
"Tobio~" Oikawa slapped Kageyama Tobio across the face. "She's mine! You already have Chibi-chan!" 

I couldn't help but blush and giggle. 

We were at a summer camp, and Aobajousai and Karasuno volleyball club were having a rare combined practice. Being a second year manager, I got to travel with the team to Karasuno high school. 

"Hey there!" Sugawara Koushi waved. We had met before in junior high, and I had watched his volleyball matches. "How do you like being the Aboajousai manager?"

"It's alright I suppose." I shrugged and shifted the towels in my arms. "It's a uh, somewhat tiring job though?" Just then, Oikawa ran over to me and frantically rubbed my shoulders. "because of that." I furrowed my brow, still talking to Sugawara who laughed.

"Ah I see. You gotta take care of the captain. Well, let me know if you need help!" 

"I heard you were tired." Oikawa said to me, making a pouting face. 

I shrugged him off. "I'm fine, go back before-" A volleyball came flying, I ducked, and it hit Oikawa in the face. "before Iwaizumi throws a volleyball at you." 

"Iwa-chan! That hurt!" He went running back. 

Sure Oikawa pays attention to me, but it is at inappropriate times. Times when he should be doing other things. I sat against one of the walls, watching Oikawa and Kageyama compete at who sets better. 

"Mind if I sit here?" I looked up. Shimizu Kiyoko smiled down at me. 

"Shimizu-san." 

"Kiyoko is fine." She laughed. 

I gestured to the spot next to me. 

"Having a rough time?" 

"Kinda." 

"Ah, team manager usually is a work out." She smiled. "You'll get used to it." 

"Oh uh. Being a manager is fine, it's just that Oikawa-kun." I stretched out me legs, staring at my shoe laces.

She tilted her head. "What's wrong with Oikawa-kun?"

"He doesn't pay attention to me as much outside of club activities as he does during them. I told him so many times to pay attention during club, but he just doesn't." I let out a long sigh. "He had asked me out at the end of my first year; it is now spring of my second year, and he grows more distant over time. I mean, I don't mind that he doesn't hang with me all the time, I just...." I didn't finish. 

Kiyoko-san nodded. "Say, why don't you help me with something." 

We went into the sport shed, and grabbed some mops. 

"We're mopping?" 

"No, we aren't. We are going to make a game, and have the losers mop the gym." 

I stared at her. "Wow Kiyoko-san. You're evil." 

We walked towards the court with the mops, and Kiyoko-san explained the rules to both teams. During that time, I stared at Oikawa, who wasn;t even looking in my direction. 

"Oh boy, we're gonna lose." I heard Nishinoya say. 

The objective of the game was the set to your teammates in a circle, and not let the ball drop. If you pass it or tip it, your team is out. Since the Karasuno players didn't all set well, they were to mop the gym floor before closing. 

I looked over and saw Oikawa unlacing his shoes. 

"Hey Tooru." Oikawa dropped his shoe. I hardly called him by his first name and I felt myself blush. "Do you wanna go to the local barbecue place, it is about dinner time." 

He looked back at me. "Uh, not really. I was gonna go with Iwa-chan to the convenience store." 

"No you weren't." Iwaizani said. "You have a girlfriend, Oikawa. It is rude to not hang out with her especially when you are free at the time." 

"Maybe another time." He said to me and walked out the gym doors, while Iwaizani threw a volleyball constantly at his head. 

He stopped before stepping outside. "Don't worry." Iwaizani said. "I'll knock some sense into him."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading chapter 1! I am currently working on chapter 2. If you have any requests on date locations for the reader and oikawa please leave them in the comments below. I'll do my best to upload a chapter every weekend!
> 
> Until then, its been Akashi Kei
> 
> Peace out


End file.
